Lean On Me
by Sittingonthis
Summary: The streets of Poplar can be dangerous business when you're on a bike as Patsy discovers. Two-parter.
1. Chapter 1

She had simply missed the turn.

It was the most idiotic thing since Patsy had done it a million times. However she supposed that Mrs. Hendrix's utterly false labor was easy to blame. And that it was 3 am in the morning. Still, she felt like she still shouldn't have crashed her bike. Fred would kill her.

As she lay on the ground her first instinct was to make a quick injury assessment. Her nursing training clicked in as she went through her internal checklist. Breathing was laboured but seemed okay. Consciousness indicated that her head was alright. She had instinctively covered it as she hit the ground and rolled onto her side. Her legs were scuffed but they were able to move. Rolling onto her back, she looked into the early morning light. The streets were empty and the sky still dark.

Patsy audibly huffed as she tried to sit up. Yes, it seemed that she was going to be able to walk away from this. But looking over she knew that her left arm was not supposed to bend that way.

It looked like she'd be taking a break for awhile.

* * *

Patsy had no idea how long it had taken her to shuffle back to Nonnatus house. Every step had been an effort. However, a long time ago Patsy had learned to compartmentalize pain. It was like flipping a switch on the part of your body that only wanted to scream. She had learned long ago in Japan that if you focused on a goal in front of you then you could block out anything else.

 _All she had to do was focus._

Heading toward the large imposing and austere doors she saw the light of activity. The nuns had to be starting their morning routine. It was also possible that Nurse Crane would be milling about since she was next on shift. And because she always insisted on a grapefruit first thing in the morning. Patsy got the door open with her one functioning arm and a loud groan.

From the look on Sister Winifred's face, she must have been a gruesome sight.

"Nurse Mount!" She winced as she rushed toward her.

"It seems that I'll need an ambulance" Patsy groaned as she leaned back against the door. Everything turned to black as she collapsed in the hallway.

* * *

She woke up groaningly in a hospital bed with Dr. Turner standing over her.

"Welcome back Nurse Mount" he grinned.

Suddenly every bump and bruise decided to scream at once all over her body. Clearing her dry throat, she noted that she had been changed into a hospital gown. Terrified that she did not remember any of it, she thanked the lord that her scanties had at least been clean. Looking around the women's ward she noted how different the place looked from her reclined position.

"Um, Dr. Turner, where's my uniform?" She asked anxiously.

He laughed while making notes on her chart.

"Oh don't worry. One of the sisters took it but I fear it's unrecoverable-the ambulance drivers had to cut it off you so…" he finished off.

Patsy felt a heat creep up her neck. Her lips pursed tightly.

"Delighted to hear that everyone got a little peak" she said coldly. She visibly shuddered at the thought.

"You gave the sisters quite a shock. But it turned out you looked worse than it actually was. Your left arm, of course, was set while you were out. We'll get you to x-ray and put a cast on it. I fear the babies of Poplar will have to be born without you for awhile" Dr. Turner filled her in.

"I suppose you've got my med file there" she observed.

"Well, it is noted here that you have scarring. Although it wasn't fresh so it was unlikely caused by the accident. It looked like…"

"Abuse, Dr. Turner? It was but from a long time ago…" she sighed. She detested this conversation every time. The shorter it was, the better.

"In Japan right? I seem to recall that you were interned…" he flipped through her file that was secured to a clipboard. She remembered having to submit her medical details when she had applied for the nursing school. The psychological assessment that she had to endure was a pure joy. Over the years Patsy had learned very well how to paper over the details and put a brave face on her past tragedy. Only Deels got to see her naked self-scars and all.

"Yes, well, that was a long time ago" she shut down his line of questioning with a sharp nod.

Gracefully, he took the hint and moved on. She really just wanted this conversation to end. Honestly, there was only one person that she desperately needed to see.

"You have an x-ray scheduled for that arm. Meanwhile, you're here for the night Nurse Mount…" he insisted. Seeing a swift rebuke in her face, he chuckled.

"Nurses make the worst patients" he smirked as he signed off on her chart. Patsy could do nothing but pout. As he walked away he paused for a moment.

"Oh and by the way Fred miraculously found your bike" he tossed over his shoulder. "That curve is rough" He said wryly.

Patsy huffed in indignation as he left the ward.

* * *

She made a quick a scan of the other nurses. Patsy looked over the night shift and didn't recognize anyone. It had been a few years since she'd worked at the London and the turnover rate for nurses was high. Frankly, she didn't blame them for leaving. It was hard work, especially in the more difficult departments. She didn't know how Delia put up with it all.

 _Delia._

She had to get to her somehow.

"Is that you Patsy Mount?" She was startled out of her thoughts by a high shrill voice. A voice one could never forget. Turning toward the sound she pushed a smile onto her face.

"Barb, is that you? Didn't know you were still down here" she responded.

"Yeah, well it was you who abandoned us. Looks like you've gotten yourself into a scrape" the woman laughed. Patsy looked her over and slowly remembered Barbara Stewart from a few years ago. Some those nurses could be real catty witches. However she recalled the woman as a bit nervous, but not altogether intolerable.

"Who says you need two arms anyway" Patsy smiled jokingly. Boarding school had taught her how to be socially pleasant. Especially if you needed something. "Hey, Barbara could you do me a favor? Delia Busby is somewhere around here. Can you find her for me? It's ever so important" she asked trying to not sound as desperate as she felt.

"Still thick as thieves you two" she winked and nodded. "I've seen her tonight up in Male Surgical. If she's not in theater, I'll see if I can grab her for you" she replied. "Now, let's get you to x-ray. That arm's not going to plaster itself" she helped the red-head out of bed.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always welcome (and more likely to get you the second part quicker...)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The nickname used for Patsy here was actually thought up by the brilliant Wotcherer. I have borrowed it here because it is so brilliant, that it's head canon as far as I'm concerned. If you have not read Bunk Down or Rule of Three then you bloody well should.

* * *

As she exited surgical theater, Delia was unsure whether she could make it another two hours.

Shedding her surgical clothes and running her hands under the taps she wasn't sure if she had any more energy to extend. These 12 hour shifts were an utter grind. That was a fact that she had known going in, but still she felt as if she wanted to collapse for a week. Luckily, she smirked, her light at the end of the tunnel was immediate time off with her girlfriend. Their shifts happen to coincide this week so they would be able to have time off together. Thank god.

"So you'll never guess who I saw" Delia heard down the counter. As she filled out her paperwork she listened in on the latest goss.

"Remember Mountbatten? They were pulling her in. Guess she got into an accident or something. All mangled" she shuddered but maintained a catty tone.

Delia's ears perked up. Anything to keep her awake.

"Oh yeah, that toff right?! She left to join the baby brigade" the other nurse asked and assumed.

The brunette instantly turned and headed toward the duo of nurses who were lounging at the desk.

"Oh hey Dee! Didn't see you there-Want a cup of tea?" one of the nurses asked.

"Thanks! Nope, just couldn't help but hear you two. A midwife nurse has ended up in an accident you say?" Delia tried to maintain a mask of calm amiability. Inside she was full of panic. A nurse in a bike accident. Just the very thought of it being Patsy made her heart lurch.

"Yep! Saw her scanties and all. It was Mountbatten from a few years ago. The one that you're friends with-she's over in the lady lounge" the blonde nurse happily discoursed. Clearly she had been waiting for good gossip for days.

Delia turned her heels right in the direction of the Women's Ward. She wanted to run at full speed through those doors, but she knew that she at least had to maintain some composure. She knew that "Mountbatten" had been an old nickname for her love. Usually it provided a good laugh, Patsy took the teasing in stride. She had heard it through out boarding school and was aware that her presence was imposing. Delia had often found it incredibly sexy when Patsy had used such an air to rescue more meeker nurses. Still, she understood the negative implications and how it marked Patsy as someone socially aloof.

The brunette marched right onto the Woman's Ward with the clear intent of locating her partner. Yet, looking over the rows of beds she couldn't locate her. Delia's heart started battering from her chest. What if something had gone wrong? Patsy was strong, but even she couldn't stop internal bleeding. Looking over the ward she locked eyes with Dr. Turner who was conversing with another patient. She knew him slightly through Patsy, and concluded that he would be the best source of information.

"Dr. Turner! If you have a moment" Delia maintained her composure "I heard that a nurse I know was brought in because of a bike accident. Is there anything that you can tell me?" she asked as calm as she could maintain. Inside her mind raced with plots where Pats was mangled beyond repair. So swiftly her mind moved to the worst case scenario that she was barely able to breathe. Thankfully Dr. Turner turned her way with his customary grin.

"Nurse Mount is fine. A bit battered but otherwise safe, she's gone to x-ray for her arm" he dropped as the brunette stood breathless.

"What's wrong with her arm Dr. Turner?!" she asked not masking the growing panic she felt. Frankly she felt like taking Dr. Turner and smacking his wry grin off his face. Yet, she restrained herself.

She had focus on getting to Patsy. At the moment, Delia would burn the world down to get to her girlfriend.

"Delia" she heard from behind her. Turning around she felt as if all breathe left her body.

Looking down the ward, she saw her girlfriend being led through the door reluctantly. She could tell that Patsy was resisting Nurse Stewart, but that the woman was not going to relinquish her duty. Clad in a standard issue hospital robe, Patsy looked unlike herself. The woman who took such care to have every red hair in place, now had her hair down. Delia could see the beginning of bruises on her face. Unmissable, however was the large plaster cast on her arm worn in a sling around her neck.

"Pats" she said softly.

"There's the patient" Dr. Turner grinned. "Watch out she took a sedative which is about to kick in. Nurse Stewart, can I go over this with you. We'll leave these ladies alone for a moment" he paused and pulled the curtain. "However, Nurse Busby you will be needed back on Male Surgical" he said over his shoulder.

Delia barely heard him. She focused squarely on the woman standing before her.

"Are you alright?" she asked tenderly. Patsy nodded and took Delia's hand with her only functional appendage.

"I guess I'll be out of commission for awhile" she sighed as she lowered herself on to the hospital bed. "4-8 weeks for this blasted thing" Patsy said pouting.

"Darling, you're lucky that's all it is" she smiled. "I should know" she chuckled. She desperately tried to keep it light as she helped Patsy into her hospital cot. Her panic dissolved as she saw that Patsy just needed a night's rest. "But really if you wanted to see me tonight you just had to wait a few hours" she tucked Patsy in.

"You need to get back on Male Surgical or Matron will have your head" Patsy said yawning as she laid her head on the pillow. It looked to the brunette that weariness was finally setting in as Patsy's eyes fluttered. Also the prescribed sedative from the drowsy tone Delia surmised.

Taking a quick check that they were alone, Delia leaned over and risked a quick kiss on Pat's forehead.

"Just rest darling. I'll be back in a few hours." she whispered.

"Love you" Patsy muttered as she drifted off.

* * *

It was Sister Mary Cynthia who ended up bringing Patsy some clothes and toiletries in the morning. There was also some tea cake courtesy of Sister Monica Joan. Patsy was mortified at how much help she needed doing basic things like buttoning her shirt. Working with one arm was going to be a frustrating trial. She could tell already that she couldn't wait to get this pound of plaster off.

It was a new thing to be so disabled herself. The need to be self-sufficient had literally been beaten into her at a young age. It infuriated her to not be able to do simple things. She made a pact with herself that if there was any way for her to get back to work sooner than she'd take it. Staying in bed or knocking around Nonnatus would drive her mad. Despite having her arm in a cast, Patsy was able to fill out her own discharge papers. Luckily, she had learned to write with both hands during a boring winter break in school.

"Everyone is so relieved that you were discharged so quickly" the sister said.

"Yes. I really hope that no one makes a fuss" she sighed. Of course, she knew they would.

"I expect so. But Patsy at least you won't be on your own. You've got everyone to lean on. Trixie's quite intent on making everything easier for you. She's also collected an entire stack of Photoplays" the nun replied sweet naturedly.

"Splendid" Patsy muttered under her breath.

Instantly though she castigated herself. She really should be grateful to have friends and a place where she knew that she'd be cared for. It's not like she had any family here. And she hadn't heard from her father since Christmas when he sent his annual report. Since she had turned 18, she had desperately clung to her independence. Becoming a nurse, refusing an allowance, and sticking to her own company had made all that possible. Yet she recognized that it made her lonely and hardened in a way that wasn't as fulfilling.

Looking back she could see the moment when she had decided to change. Delia and herself had dissected (and really overanalyzed to be honest) when they became we. She had seen the Welsh nurse in the hallways and at training for awhile. And she had noticed that the brunette was beautiful and fun and bit cheeky. All right so she had been locked on her in a way that she wasn't with other girls.

Boarding school had taught her how to be sociable-that it was necessary. It meant going to dances and nodding to silly girls talking about boys. Being aloof, demure, even downright stiff, Patsy found kept the boys away. Thank god. However being with Delia was never like that at all. All they ever did was laugh and one night after a dance well things had evolved. They both could feel it building between them. A tension which ended with a kiss and began a relationship that Patsy needed as much as breath.

Delia was her very breathe. And she was so grateful to have her waiting at Nonnatus when she arrived there. Sister Mary Cynthia and her had taken a car from the London since Patsy obviously couldn't peddle at the moment. Of course Patsy insisted that she would cover the expense.

Sister Mary Cynthia wouldn't hear of it.

"Sister Julienne was quite insistent. She said that it was "the least that we could do" so you really have no choice" she asserted. Patsy stayed silent. She had learned that it was unwise to argue with nuns at boarding school. She simply nodded and took the generosity in stride.

"Fine" she pouted as she piled into the car.

* * *

Of course, everyone was there ready to receive her as she arrived at Nonnatus. Patsy pushed a smile onto her face.

"Really, you shouldn't have" Patsy exclaimed with a large plastered on smile.

She knew that everyone was just being gracious and she tried to accept every act of compassion with a smile. She'd be out of work for at least 4 weeks, which was infuriating. Still, her patients would be spread between Trixie and Barbara, so she at least knew they would be well taken care of.

Nurse Crane had an earful for her about bike safety. "Yes, I think we will all benefit from a training in bike safety" she said forcefully.

"I just missed the curve Nurse Crane" she insisted. It was still a bone of contention for the stubborn nurse.

"Still, I think a presentation on bike safety wouldn't be a bad idea" Nurse Crane had reiterated. Patsy knew that this discussion wasn't over in the least.

* * *

It had been a week since the accident that Delia heard the whimpers from Patsy's room.

Moving in down the hall from her girlfriend's room had rendered certain advantages. It had become a divine pleasure to feel Patsy slip in beside her on nights when she could. Living at Nonnatus was not as advantageous as living at a shared flat had been, but it still meant that Delia enjoyed some benefits. It had become an illicit pleasure feeling Patsy slide in nude beside her.

Yet, she understood the consequences of them being caught out. They would never be able to find a job as practicing nurses. It exasperated Delia if she thought about it for too long. But that was just her being stupid. The world would not turn toward her and Patsy being a proper couple ever, so she just accepted the inevitable denial. Still, it never came out and they insisted together that they could make their own rules about courtship. There was no one to guide them as to what was acceptable. Patsy and Delia put on a brave face and endured it. Sometimes you had to be grateful for what you've got, and not resent what you don't.

Delia wandered down the hall after a late night shift at the London. Patsy had insisted that she go back to work. "Don't be foolish Deels" the redhead contended. Yet she knew that her girlfriend was frustrated by not having enough to occupy her time. Nurse Crane had taken pity on her and set her on a filing project. Barbara had taken her to the public library which she frequented. And still, Patsy seemed to have filled the days with too many cigarettes and boredom.

She slowly poked open the door and saw the red head facing away from the door. Of course, she knew about the nightmares. In the Nurse's Home, she had sworn that Patsy would never suffer a night of terror and tears alone again. Whenever there was a storm (which Patsy loathed), Delia was ready. All the redhead needed was some reassurance that she was safe.

Delia approached the bed seeing that Trixie was out on call. All the nurses had been good about taking extra shifts with Patsy in recovery.

"Pats. Is something wrong?" she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Moving a hair behind her lover's ear, she leaned over and kissed her tear-stained cheek. Patsy turned over onto her back and swiped away some fallen tears.

"I'm alright. Just being foolish" Patsy reproached herself.

"If you're in pain, I can get the medicine from the drawer" Delia began to rise. Patsy stopped her.

"No, it's not that. I just…" Patsy bit her lower lip.

Delia could see a conflicting battle going on in Patsy's face. She had seen it before and knew not to push. She waited because she knew that Patsy was worth it.

"Talk when you're ready darling. I'll stay right here" she stroked her hair softly.

After a moment she saw Patsy's walls break. Her voice choked with emotion that only Delia usually got to hear and see.

"Useless. I feel useless. And I hate it" the redhead admitted with her lip quivering.

"Come here" Delia moved around so that she was cradling her girlfriend with both arms carefully.

"Have I ever told you what was the first thing I thought when I saw you?" she laughed. "Well, maybe it was the second thing. We were in training and you were giving a demonstration on how to draw blood. And you did it so quickly and efficiently seemingly without a thought" She sighed. A smile spread across her face at the memory of how the statuesque, then blonde haired, woman had made her breathless.

"I remember thinking that you were so _capable_ " she nodded assuredly. "That I knew you weren't one of these silly squeamish girls. You were so effortlessly brave. I said that is someone that I needed to look toward. Worth knowing. Looking back I think that's where my crush on you started" she laughed fondly.

"Seriously?" Patsy looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes. And I bet that you had no idea that I was even alive" she smirked. "Now, that brave woman is going to get up and let me make her a cup of tea. Then we'll plan out our day off. Maybe the park?" she said as she rose. Her hand extended to pull Patsy up by her one good arm.

Patsy paused before going out the door and turned toward the brunette.

"Thank you Deels" she said as she kissed her softly. Pulling away the brunette smirked.

"You never asked me what was the first thing I thought when I saw you" Delia tilted her head to the side.

"Well, go on then" Patsy urged her on.

"Hyfryd" she laughed.

"Now that's just unfair" Patsy pouted as she pushed through the door.

"Can't ride a bike or speak Welsh? What are we going to do with you?" Delia smirked as they made their way down the hallways of Nonnatus.

"I just missed the curve" Patsy insisted stubbornly.

"Yeah and I'm sure the jam has disappeared by magic as well" she laughed as she put the kettle on.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reactions and reviews. I hope this lives up to the wait.


End file.
